Crazy In Love
by thejedistarfiregrayson
Summary: When the gotham city police ask Robin and Starfire to guard Arkham asylum will the two teens love blossom? One shot....


Howdy y'all! Here is a Robin and Starfire one shot for you….

Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, or any references to the batman universe (there are a lot) in this story. I do however own my fantasies of me owning Robin, but that is another story entirely….

On with the show….

Crazy In Love 

Robin paced the floors of Arkham insane asylum in Gotham city. Due to a police in-service two Titan's were asked to guard the inmates. Robin as the leader of course went. Then he had to choose one more Titan, one that would make him feel better in this place filled with crazies. There was only one person that could bring glow to the darkest room, whose smile could brighten a whole day, even the dreariest: Starfire. Starfire sat on a folding chair placed in the corner.

"It is most cold in this dreadful place" Starfire shivered

Robin nodded "We're right next to Mr. Freeze's lab. He's experimenting on ways to cure his wife. I can ask him to quit for the night if you want"

Starfire shook her head and started to beam "NO! I think it is most lovely that the 'Freeze' wishes to cure his wife! I have heard the story and I think it is so romantic how he cares so much for his wife! Please, allow him to continue. It is not _that _cold" Starfire said, smiling brightly and going all dreamy eyed about how romantic the whole Mr. Freeze story was. Robin smiled. It was utterly freezing in this hallway and yet Starfire still smiled. Robin only wished that he could tell Starfire that he loved her that he would stop at nothing to save her from whatever trouble ever came her way. But he couldn't. Robin turned around and faced the beautiful sparkly green-eyed girl. Her teeth where chattering, her knees clanking together in the cold. A particularly strong gust of air came from Mr. Freeze's lab, sending Robin to shiver loudly and wrap his cape around himself. He heard a clattering and then turned around once more to face Starfire. She was shivering so loudly it sounded like a chain saw when her teeth clattered. She attempted to pull her Mini skirt down farther and her long boots up more for more warmth but it didn't work. Robin unhooked his cape and wrapped it around Starfire's arms and grabbed her hand.

"C'mon" He said "Let's make sure all the prisoners are secure in their cells"

Starfire nodded and followed Robin's lead. After all, as Batman's old sidekick he had kicked most of these villains' butts all the way to this crazy place, this Arkham asylum. Surely he would know his way around.

The truth was, Robin had never been able to navigate this place. He could never decipher the twists and turns of the halls. Robin took a lucky guess and shoved a key into a slot on a door. A weird laugh could be heard and on cue Starfire quickly grabbed on to Robin's shoulder and shuddered in fear.

"Whose cell is this Robin?" She asked, trying to hide her fear

"Uhm…the Riddler's" Robin said, taking a lucky guess as they walked in further. Sure enough, there was the crazy old riddler, running around in his straight jacket, laughing crazily.

"Please Robin who is this very odd and as you earth people say 'mental' man?" Starfire asked

"The Riddler. He used to be a really smart scientist, until his experiments went wrong and it sucked his brains out" Robin said as Starfire hugged his shoulder harder in fear of the crazy man. Her skin felt warm against his shoulder and she smelled so good. He wanted to hold onto her forever. But he knew he couldn't so he just motioned for her to follow him to the next cell, hoping for more luck.

Robin pried open the door and an oh so familiar voice was softly whispering, "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not" It was Poison Ivy. Her red-pink hair was in tangles as she picked petals off a flower.

"Robin. It's been a while" Poison Ivy smirked as she put her hand close to her mouth and blew. Robin tried to plug his nose. It was her power, the fumes that made men's blood heat so they would fall in love with her. As Robin gagged trying not to breath Starfire looked in shock. She smelled nothing, tasted nothing. Perhaps Robin had chocked on an insect?

"Friend Robin have you chocked on one of the small flying creatures?" Starfire asked

Robin just shook his head trying not to breath.

_Don't breath Robin and even if you do, and you smell the stuff don't get horny. Don't._ Robin told himself. But he couldn't hold his breath any longer. He had to breath. Besides, the chemicals had probably dissolved out of the air. He took a breath and felt the air enter his lungs.

He smelled something. It was too late. The toxins had gotten into his nose and Ivy knew it. Ivy smirked and walked closer placing her arm around Robin's shoulder and pulling him closer. Starfire looked in shock and gasped. Had Robin been going out with this Ivy of the Poison? Robin was the only boy she had ever loved. Ivy pulled him closer. The chemical was setting into Robin's blood and his body unwillingly pulled towards Ivy's. Her lips moved closer to his. Starfire couldn't take it. She ran out of the room, crying her lungs out. The sound of Robin's true love could be heard and the blood warming affect dissolved, leaving his hatred and absolutely no feelings for Ivy, just like always. He pushed her away into the wall and chased after Starfire, his love forever.

Starfire sat down on the chair near Mr. Freeze's lab. It was cold and Starfire hugged her feet to her body, curling up in a ball. She looked down and saw something had stuck to the bottom of her boot. It was a flower. A tear trickled down her face as she remembered the procedure Ivy had been doing.

"Robin loves me, he loves me not. He loves me, he loves me not…" Starfire whispered, pulling petals of the flower in the ritual girls had been doing since the start of time.

"…He loves me, he loves me not…" Starfire whispered still, still many petals to go. Robin raced down the hall and came behind Starfire and grabbed her softly, turning her around. He pressed his mouth close to her ear

"He loves you" Robin whispered as Starfire gasped and smiled. He put his lips on hers and they kissed for a few minutes. When the pulled away they were both gasping for air, panting and smiling.

"But Robin I thought you loved that odd Ivy woman. Why else would she be attempting to kiss you?" Starfire asked

Robin shook his head "I HATE Ivy. She's a crazy villain. One of her powers is that when she blows from her mouth, a type of chemical in the air emits causing all the males in the area to like her. But I don't like her, not ever. I love you Starfire" Robin said pulling her in for another kiss

"I love you too Robin" Starfire beamed as they kissed.

It just goes to show, love can blossom, even in the craziest places.

END

Okay well that was the story, please review!

Bye y'all


End file.
